


TRUE CONFESSIONS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge words are "confession" and "charm". We've got Cas and Dean. Say no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE CONFESSIONS

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"I have a confession, Dean."

"What?"

"You're not as charming as you think you are."

"That's not a confession. It's an opinion. It's only a confession if it's something about you."

"So I should've said I don't find you as charming as you think I do?"

"Yeah, that would be better."

"So it doesn't bother you? That you're not charming?"

"I am charming. Your being an angel just makes you immune."

"Oh. I have another confession to make."

"Is it about you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Confess away."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"When I said that I don't find you charming."


End file.
